


The Hunter of two souls

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Either here or at UA? (crossover in the second story, if you no like go to the third and it continues from there!) [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist 2003/Brotherhood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BNHA FMA crossover, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cage Fights, Chronic Pain, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dark Past, Edward Elric Swears, Edward saves Aizawa, F/M, FMA Characters in BNHA Universe, Fights, Fire, Fist Fights, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Edward Elric, I fucking hate mineta, Implied/Referenced Torture, In the first year cuz that boy is a little shit, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pain, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Roy Mustang, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quirles Edward Elric, Regret, Scars, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Swearing, Unconsciousness, Vigilante Edward Elric, Vigilantism, Villains, ed will swear a lot, if you got a problem with that deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Edward Elric is given a choice by truth, either he does as he is told and hunts down the two people that truth needs to pass judgement upon and his brother gets his body back or he dies and Mustang is left in the cold snow to freeze and wait for Hawkeye to find him.The choice was obvious enough to him, and the information of the new world where he had to find the men poured into his brain just as it had on that night when he lost his arm and his leg.This is a continuation of Lost another story of mine do read it if you would like to know what happened to Edward and Mustang beforehand but if you don't it's fine.The story mainly revolves around Edward and the entirety of class 1-A though there will be instances where individuals are taken into account
Series: Either here or at UA? (crossover in the second story, if you no like go to the third and it continues from there!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. A new world

There he stood again. The white of the vast nothingness that surrounded him always gave him the creeps. The portal of truth was behind him while the figure sat before him. Truth. He was yet again at the gate standing before Truth though this time he could not remember how he had gotten there. The last thing that happened was that he collapsed into the snow, the Colonel flung over his shoulder. When he looked down though his metal arm was there completely undamaged, but the injuries and cuts were still persistent and evident all over his tattered body.

"You are here for a purpose that will serve me" The echoey strange sounding voice said the smile still persistent on his otherwise empty face, "I have repaired your metal arm so that you can do as you are told" It sounded far too happy for the Fullmetal who let out an annoyed grunt like noise as he listened.

"I can give you a choice" the words reverberated throughout his entire body and made the hairs on his back and arm stand on end. "Either you do as I say and help me with a little problem that occurred due to your worlds Alchemists and in the mean time I will save both you and that other man who was with you. Or you don't agree and I will ask someone else who is willing and the both of you will die freezing in the cold with your feeble bodies. What do you say?" It was mocking him. Ed knew but he couldn't let the Colonel die due to his stupidity.

"I will also increase the healing rate of your injuries and body in general, all you have to do is go to this other world and capture two men, one that goes by the name of All for one and the other is Kyudai Garaki, he's a deranged Alchemist that managed to slip to the other world while I wasn't paying attention and the other man All for One had already tinkered with him, so I can't just bring him back. That is why you have to bring them to me through a transmutation circle or you can kill them either works so that judgement can be passed." Edward's eyebrows creased and he was about to open his mouth when truth spoke again.

"Since you will not survived if I don't bring you there that is one soul for another, equivalent exchange but that other man would have lived long enough to have been found thus the second soul does not count as equivalent exchange" Truth smiled viciously and Ed knew what he was implying, "I can give your Brother his body back for the other Soul!"

"I'll do it!" He said no hesitation in his voice. None whatsoever. He said he would do anything for his brother so if this could bring his body back Edward was willing to do so.

"I look forward to see the results" The white figure before him laughed a psychotic grin on his face as the portal of truth behind Edward opened ands reached out grabbing his arms, his legs, his face, his body and dragging him into the portal as information memories everything poured into his mind.

"Do not forget your purpose!" The voice echoed as instructions were carved into his mind and alchemical arrays were burned onto his back his instructions clear as day as they stood there with the most intricate and painful designs. If he knew any better he could say it felt like loosing his arm all over again but it wasn't nearly as bad.


	2. Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed wakes up in an ally with an unconscious Roy at his side.

Edwards eyes shot open as a searing pain ran through his joints and bones. It felt as though they were being pulled apart and repositioned which made sense due to his broken ribs but the pulling was strange. He stifled a grunt that was threatening to make its way through the dark night ally of a street. His mind provided him with a map of the entire city, one that had been forced there in an unprecedented manner, but as he didn't know where he was he was unable to navigate the area at all.

When he tried to move his aching bleeding body he felt multiple parts tear and blood started to leak from the freshly reopened wounds,

"Fuck you truth" He grumbled, "Can't even do a proper patch up job"

Ed wasn't nearly as annoyed at the notion that he was bleeding as he should have been, no instead his attention was on his newly repaired Automail arm that shone in the moonlight. He was able to move it without major difficulty, other than the pain in his shoulder. He let out a dry cough as he rolled onto his side eyes only then catching the figure of his superiors unconscious body.

"Damn you Mustang!" He cursed the man for being as incompetent as ever, but soon after a cough made its way past his lips. He covered his mouth as he sat up body heaving for air he didn't have. Once he was finally able to breathe normally his eyes took in the full view of his surroundings.

It was night moon at the peak in the sky no stars in sight which was odd even for this other world. Did they not have stars? No. His mind provided, due to the Skyglow. He didn't know that, though the newly implanted database in his head did and it supplied most of the knowledge that he needed. 

He thought that the world around him was eerily quiet but the truth was he couldn't hear anything. He realised so after he spoke a third time, his voice sounded muffled. But he couldn't dwell on that he needed to move, mustang needed help. Sure Truth fixed them up a bit but it wasn't the best judge of what was enough healing. Or at least that's what Ed thought.

The ground suddenly rumbled and an intense heat radiated near the entrance of the ally behind him. Ed jolted up ignoring his burning body as he grabbed the colonel, black trench shrouding both their figures. Ed started to swiftly move away from whatever was happening unsure of whether he would be able to fight or not. With each step he took to get further away from what seemed to be a fight caused the wounds to reopen and blood to soak down his black pants and watered black shirt.

Again a cough raked his body and he had to stop, eyes warily looking around as he came to the other end of the small street shrouded by houses. A flame burst before him and he stumbled backwards almost tripping as a curse made its way past his lips.

A muffled scream earned his attention as he saw multiple strange chimera like beast appear before him and men wearing suits standing opposite. Heroes. The knowledge provided but it made no sense. What the hell was it talking about? Heroes don't exist that's fairy tale Bullshit!

He watched as one broke a fire hydrant and another directed the water at the spreading flames caused by the Chimera's. He hated not hearing anything. He hated not knowing what the hell was going on. The database told him it was something called a quirk and provided a short explanation but it was starting to piss him off. Not only that, Mustang was still loosing blood. 

Both sides of the street were on fire and now chimera's came out of nowhere, or as the system in his head said Nomu's? Whatever that meant. Ed couldn't keep holding the Colonel and decided to place him down against a wall within the ally. 

He watched one of the men get flung by the beast, while rubble started to fall on top of another. He needed to stop that fire and take down those Chimera's. He needed to save that man his head told him so and his body moved accordingly. Just as the ruble was about to hit him, Edward yanked the strange looking winged man away. The rubble fell and there was a large explosion as though a compressed fuel tank had blown up. 

Ed shielded the man with his body unable to transmute fast enough. His left arm was slightly red from the heat along with his already injured side but he was fine. The man he had pulled away lay unconscious next to him and while the alchemist was distracted a group of these so called heroes attacked the Chimera's.

Their attacks were completely useless. Not a single one put a dent in the monster and suddenly a dirt cloud enveloped them. Fuck, these guys are useless! He thought remembering the fights he had witnessed in Amestris. Although most had destroyed the surrounding it was never this bad, if it had been, the collateral damage and people injured would have been much higher.

He heard another scream and watched as a flaming man? Ridiculous! Was burning the Chimera's brain, definitely an easy way of disposing of it. His mind provided his still disoriented state didn't allow him to move much and so he let his stinging arm sag as he watched the large man run at a ridiculous speed. Armstrong, he really looked like Major Armstrong. A small smile made its way to his lips before he stood. The world spun a little but he was fine for now. The black coat from Amestris still hung over his smaller frame, seemingly dwarfing him but weirdly not as much as before.

He watched as the people no longer focused on the area he was in and instead ran after the flaming man. Ed let out an annoyed Tch but couldn't hear it. They had just simply left one of their men behind and that ticked him off more. He grabbed the man with feathers on his arms and dragged him off to the side far enough away from the flames that he would be alright.

These people were terrible with their perceptions and Fullmetal used it to his advantage slipping back into the ally and grabbing his superior flinging his arm over his shoulder once more. He needed to get out of there. He needed to save Mustang, the man was in bad shape.

He was on the move for a good few minutes making headway when Ed started to slow down. He was heading for what looked to be a tall bridge with a river coursing under it. It seemed like the fastest way out of the battle zone. Usually the Alchemist would have no problem with fights like these though the state that he and the Colonel were in were not ideal. 

It didn't take long before he was delirious, blotches of blood were falling to the floor with every step he took and left a clear trail to anyone that wanted to find them. A cough passed his lips and blood splattered to the floor.

"Oi, Mustang" He spoke vision going in and out of focus as he kept walking. "If we get out of this alive I'll make your life hell!" Ed threatened but the nonexistent snarky response made dread settle into his bones.

He knew they were not getting out of this unscathed, it would be impossible with how beat up their bodies were. Even if that wasn't taken into account along with the amount of blood he had lost Mustang was unconscious the head-wound no longer bleeding profusely but it was still a constant reminder of what had happened before.

He tried to take another step when a shockwave overtook him and sent both flying into the nearby building. Ed spat out a mouthful of blood as his back made contact with the hard wall. His body screaming at him to stop, begging him to let it rest as it had needed to for so long. Not having eaten for a good 5 days and having barely drunk anything wasn't helping that matter the slightest. He was tired and annoyed but needed to see what had happened. As his eyes were fixated at the crater that had formed in the large area he noticed two men stood fighting each other in the middle . Both had monstrous abilities, ones that could rival even the strongest in his country. Ones that would have no difficulty being on par with scar a man that had taken down the Fullmetal alchemist.

Ed cursed knowing that he needed to move and do so quickly. He ignored the dangerous amounts of blood that had left his smaller body which was missing two limbs. He ignored the protests and the way his head pounded. He ignored it all as he holed the Colonel up and against his shoulder once more before he started moving again.

Begrudgingly his muscles moved and allowed him to advance forward. Everyone in the vicinity was too focused on the battle to notice the pair moving in the shadows. More pulses of power followed each knocking the wind out of the conscious alchemist but not throwing him over. Not again.

He was getting closer to the bridge while the battle that he was leaving in his wake was starting to slow quickly. He knew it would be over soon and he needed to get out of there before it did. A deep set sigh escaped his lips once he reached the bridge. Only a little further. He told himself. Just a little. 

Suddenly there was a burst next to him. He couldn't tell what had happened. He didn't know. One second he was walking dragging Mustang and himself up the bridge and the next they were falling off the side. His head was facing the side and all he could think of was, save the Bastard! He pushed the Colonel back onto the bridge his limb body slumping to the floor rather ungracefully while he fell.

Fuck. If he hit the body at this rate it would shatter his bones and that would be the end of that. That would be his end. He would leave Al behind, he would leave Winry and old lady Pinako. He couldn't just die like that. No he wouldn't let that happen. He clapped his hands together and the moment his palms connected with the water bubbles burst and steam rose. The now partially gaseous water softened his landing as his body was absorbed into the stream.

He was underwater for no more than twenty seconds before and when he came up again the bridge was nowhere in sight. There was a small grassy plain on either side of the fast moving river and he quickly moved there trying to pull his feeble weak body out of the water.

After the battle between the powerhouses had finished a rather low ranking Hero Manuel saw a large trail of blood leading away from it. Presuming that a villain had escaped he rounded up two more heroes before quickly following the trail. They were ready for battle, it was actually what they thought they would encounter but instead they encountered a man wearing a black coat.

His hair was dirty as though there was mud and blood mixed in it. Manuel quickly lowered himself next to the unconscious figure when he noticed a rather large blood stain on near his shoulder. He told the two that had come along to get help as he turned the man around. 

His features seemed surprisingly normal as though he was just another civilian but his strange blue pants and bloodied white shirt told him otherwise. But the Hero didn't care, they had to save him first and could ask him questions later. He picked the surprisingly light man up and rushed to the closest emergency centres that had been erected during the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly working on this because I have a lot of work  
> A LOT OF F***ing WORK


	3. Yuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the first book and the other story I was working on!   
> I was thinking YAY less work but that's not gonna happen because a new idea popped into my head and I think it's really cool and I wanna write that too so I'm sorry in advance for the slow updates.  
> :(

Fuck he was cold. So, so cold. The warm breath that escaped his lips only helped to cool him further. He couldn't feel his fingers and moving the stiff appendages hurt. His lips were trembling ever so slightly as shivers ran down his body at random times. His arms were shaking, his legs were threatening to buckle under him as another shiver shook his body. His foot was numb and his knee creaked and cracked when he tried to move it. Fuck this was bad. Really, really bad. Not only were his clothes soaking wet and hard to walk in, his ports stung and throbbed with an overbearing pulsing sensation and he was starting to get dizzier. Shit.

He tried hard to clapped his hands together and place them against his chest to dry off his clothes, but it didn't work neither arm was following the instructions he was giving and as he tried to jostle them he slumped forward dizziness overtaking him. He needed to treat his injures and sooner rather than later. 

He tried to get up, forcing his legs under him to try and push up but as he did they buckled under him again. This was not going to be easy. He never let his guard down. Not even for a second. Not after everything that had happened to him. Not after Hughes had been attacked by the Homunculi and presumed dead. Not after the first time he had been kidnapped and scared to death. Ed would never admit it but these things got to him and he found his own release. One that would be hard for the others to accept but he did it anyway.

The reason why Ed never let his guard down was so that no one could sneak up on him but when he heard someone speak he knew he had lost his touch. Either due to the blood loss or how disorientated he felt. His lungs burned from the small amount of water that had been forced into them when he fell and accidentally opened his mouth. Any of these reasons were only excuses ones that were petty and ridiculous because he should have noticed.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked and he looked up groggily unable to make out where it had come from, or who it had come from. He hated himself for letting down his guard quickly jumping away from the general direction the voice came from and bringing up his flesh arm in defence. His automail lay at his side burning too much at the port for him to use it effectively.

His completely blurred vision was unable to focus of the figure. His breath stammered and he tried to say something but only a broken cough made its way past his broken lips.

"Are you OK?!" The voice called quickly unsure and somewhat hesitant as he backtracked and tried his best to get away from it.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" The voice of a young girl said weakly but he couldn't, he couldn't let his guard down, that would be the end of him. But fuck everything hurt. Everything hurt so much. He couldn't stay focused, he could see, he breathe. He needed to get away and quickly but his legs wouldn't move. His body no longer listened to him, it had been strained for too long and it was now giving up. He tired to crawl or move any way, to somehow run but that didn't help. It didn't work. He simply grasped the grass within his palm and fell unconscious.

_______________________

"Alright, why did you call us here Nezu?" Aizawa asked looking at the mouse that had made its way into his capture weapon, "and why are you in my scarf?"

"As you may all see there is a file before you -because it's warm- the file contains details on a man found in hosu a few day's ago after the fight with one for all and all might." He watched as all the Pro-Heroes in the room opened the binder and looked at the picture of an unconscious man.

"Does anyone recognise him?" He questioned only to watch all of the people before him shake their heads.

"Why, does he have anything to do with the attacks?" Present Mic quickly asked,

"That's the problem actually!" Nezu said contemplating, "Blood test, DNA tests, finger prints.. the commission checked everything and yet were unable to find the slightest trace of his origin. He has no medical record in any country which is impossible since every child is registered for their quirks but even that was taken into account and the DNA test which was done on the unknown subject reveal that he has no ancestry anywhere on earth." Every person in the room stilled,

"That's impossible!" Midnight exclaimed, "Is he a nomu perhaps... or something similar?" She questioned the mouse,

"No, there was only his DNA although another set of blood was found on him that also had no feasible origin" He said eyes narrowing as he hopped out of the scarf and walked to his seat, "This is why I have brought this to your attention. This man whoever he is has somehow appeared on the grid severely injured and starved seeming to have been in a torture like circumstance with unknown origin and another person's blood on him."

"So you either suspect he is a part of the league of villains or he is one of their 'test subjects'" Nezu nodded at Aizawa's analogy,

"Yes and thus the commission was willing to share this information with UA as more than one of our students was involved in the incident." 

________________________

He heard movement shuffling and voices but he couldn't understand what was going on. He felt as though his entire body was underwater no sound making its way to his ears as he sank deeper under the pressure.

No he needed to wake up. He wasn't safe. He wasn't home. Al wasn't there. Mustang wasn't there. It wasn't Winry or Pinako. Nor the lieutenant or any of the team. He was somewhere he didn't know. All he could remember was running away from a maniac. The man with the chimeras.

Ed tried to pry his eyes open. Tried to push himself out of his unconscious state and as he did he started feeling every muscle every fibre in his body start to burn. Every part of him ached and he couldn't feel his Automail, although his nerves were attached to it.

He felt something touch him and his eyes shot open out of instinct. He pushed himself away from the grip with his human hand only to freeze as pain shot up and almost fried his pain at the intensity. He couldn't even look at who had touched him only aware that his body was unmoving.

That was it. He was done. His body could no longer take the abuse. It had gone far past its limit for too long and now it was done. He couldn't move a single muscle without pain shooting up his entire body. His lips parted in an attempt to speak but nothing but a crackling noise made its way past his lips. His throat burned as though sandpaper had been dragged across his larynx. He could barely twitch his human finger but his automail simply burned too much. He could feel heat from both of his ports and a strange pushing pressure on his chest one that made it hard to breath.

"Stop! Don't move," A voice said frantically, 'not like I can' he thought to himself as his back was still proper against the wall.

He tried to look up at the person that spoke but his hazy eyes could only make out a figure and brown hair. He tried to speak opening his mouth but only a raspy noise filtered through.

"I'm gonna have Yuko lie you down ok?" The voice asked it seemed soft and worried as it asked but both knew he couldn't answer. Ed felt a slight tinge of embarrassment build within him as he tried to move his lips again to give her an answer but when a gurgle was all that came out he shut his lips tightly.

Edward could make out other noises and movement before he felt his body being touched. He tried his best not to flinch away but when he felt a pulling tearing and stinging from his neck along with a string of apologies from a male voice that was not his own he knew he hadn't managed.

As his body was moved gently he felt the weight that had been pressuring his legs dissipate immensely and he let out a sigh of relief. That was short lived though as a splutter of coughs shook his body pain instantly taking over his mind as the only thing he could register from the outside world were hands turning him on his side before everything went black.

______________________

Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other. Her head hurt from the slap she had received from one of the clients and was holding back the tears that were threatening to spill past her eyes.

To make sure the kids wouldn't see the light redness to her cheeks she decided to go to the river to collect water for the laundry. After all she and the rest of her 'family' lived in the poorest part of Hosu and the surrounding area. That was why she as a sixteen year-old had to work as a cleaning lady in many homes to be able to support the 8 children and her overworked 'mother'. 

She was a kid woman, not related to Yuna or any of the other kids but she took care of them to make sure none ended up as petty criminals or villains. She along with the underground hero Eraser-Head that was supporting them as much as possible. All of the older ones were at least in school while they taught the youngest what they could.

But living in the circumstances that they were even that was hard, they had to starve sometimes when the money didn't last them enough in the month. That was why she didn't mean to worry them and that was why she would keep working for that man as long as it brought in enough money.

There were many villains near the area and that was how they had met the hero who decided that sending them to an orphanage would be worse for them than how they were now. Although crime was at its peak in the area and children either lived in groups to survive somehow or they would become villains or petty criminals just to survive. This was better than being sent to an uncaring foster family.

Her and Yuko who were the oldest except for their mom. Yuko was 17 and he gave up his high school education just as she had to be able to work at construction cites which were common due to all the Villain attacks. The youngest of the family were 3 and 4 who Yuna had decided to call Sakura and Hirano and they lived along with 6 other children. Riko was 6 and going to start school soon, Yuma and Haruma were 8 and twins that would be hit the hardest if sent to a foster home since they would be separated and they were trying their best at school but couldn't keep up as well. Akito at 10 and Mina at 11 tried to help out at home as much as possible but they also had to focus on studying so they couldn't take care of the youngest. Ran although only 12 was the most reliable and he took care of most of the cooking and the kids while mom worked as a waitress at the nearby bar.

She was stepping down into the grass when she saw a boy... or a girl... it was hard to tell because of the bangs that covered the face and the large black coat that covered the figure and dwarfed it. The person was stumbling badly and tried to move until they collapsed Yuko dropped the basket she was holding running to the persons side.

"Do you need help?" She asked frantically getting closer to the person looking to see if they were alright but in a split second the shorter person flung himself to the side as though trying to get away from her. She was so startled that she herself jumped on the spot and landed on her behind. The person was kneeling on the ground heaving for air as though they had almost drowned.

"Are you OK?!" she frantically called when the person coughed up a mouth full of blood. She tried to get closer to them slowly seeing how they were trying to stay away from her. She saw his arm buckle under him and he thumped to the ground hands quickly clenching around the grass trying to pull himself away from her.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" She said worriedly as she was now kneeling almost right next to him. Then they stopped. They stopped moving stopped struggling. They simply lay there unconscious. She knew she couldn't just help anyone they didn't have the means to but her moral code made her help them. She would not let someone just die. She would have EraserHead look after them if she had to. But she wouldn't just abandon them. 

With a determined look on her face she put her arm under the persons right one and felt it was incredibly heavy. She didn't know hoe or why but she couldn't lift his arm as though he was rooted to the ground. Was it his quirk? She thought to herself.

I Need to get Yuko! She realised grabbing the bucket she had bought with her and immediately started sprinting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new characters  
> my personal OC's I like them, I made Yuko and Yuna a while back but they had different names

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be written properly once the first one is finished no worries it'll be quick


End file.
